I've Got Your Back
by csvonb
Summary: Miley and Lilly meet Jake at one of Hannah's concerts. Hannah gets invited to be in a movie with Jake. At the start of the new school year, Jake attends the same school as Miley and Lilly. Summary's rough. Story's better. Rewrittenrevised. MileyxJake
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- **So, this is a sort of re-written/revised version of a story that I had posted then deleted a while ago. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I'll post more chapters as I revise and re-write them. Please tell me your opinion.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hannah Montana.

"So, what time's the concert and autograph signing tonight?" Lilly asked, "I need enough time to go to the mall and pick out an outfit." The two were discussing Hannah's first concert to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation.

"It's at eight," Miley replied.

"AH! That's only four hours! It's mall time!" Lilly declared. Lilly and Miley went to the mall and picked out fabulous outfits for the night. Lilly had picked out a pair of zebra skinny jeans with a bright turquoise top. She had picked out a pair of gold pumps and lots of funky gold bracelets, a gold necklace, and large gold hoop earrings. She was going to wear this with a black wig. Miley chose purple studded skinny jeans with a gold top, a bracelet encrusted with brightly colored gems and a necklace and earrings to match. She bought a pair of black boots. When they had purchased their outfits, they went back to the Stewart household. Lilly transformed into Lola while Miley transformed into Hannah,

When they arrived at the theatre in which Hannah Montana would sing, Robbie Ray (Miley's/Hannah's dad) made an announcement. "Hannah, I didn't want to make you nervous, but I can't keep this secret any longer Jake Ryan is coming to your concert!" Lilly fainted, but Hannah became ecstatic. "Wow, she took it better than I thought she would," Robbie said to Hannah, amused.

"Jake Ryan's coming to my concert, Jake Ryan's coming to my concert!" Hannah sang and danced around in circles.

"He's not coming," Robbie said. Hannah stopped dead in her tracks.

"He's here," Jake said, stepping forward to shake Hannah's hand.

"Hey, I'm Hannah Montana," Hannah said, embarrassed.

"I'm Jake. But, you already knew that," Jake said smiling at her. _"He's pretty cute!" _Right then Lola started to wake up. Hannah introduced her best friend to Jake Ryan.

"Oh my gosh! You're Jake Ryan!" Lola shrieked and shook his hand, but she didn't let go.

"Uh, Lola, I think he needs that hand," Hannah said.

"Sorry, I'm so stupid!" Lola said, slapping herself.

"Nah, it's fine," Jake said, "I'm pretty used to it by now. So, do you guys want to hang out before the concert starts?"

"I think that would be fine," Hannah said right as Lola shouted, "YES!" Jake laughed and the five of them made their way to Hannah's dressing room.

They talked right until Hannah had to perform. "I hope you enjoy the concert!" Hannah said to the actor.

"I'm sure I will," he assured her. She smiled at him. His comment made her feel more confident in her performance.

After she had finished her concert, she met up with Lola backstage. They were met by Jake minutes later. "Great job, Hannah," Jake said to Hannah.

"Thanks, so you liked it?" she asked him. He nodded. "Okay so, why don't you and Lola go back to my dressing room. I have to meet a few fans and then I'll meet you back there," she said.

"Okay," Lola replied. Hannah walked with them back to her dressing room and then waited outside her door for her fans. Sure enough, a whole line of fans came stampeding towards her door.

"If I could have an orderly line,I can meet and give out autographs to everyone. I promise," Hannah said. In less then ten seconds, a line was formed by the crowd. "And now the meet and greet begins," Hannah whispered to herself. One hour later she went back into her dressing room. There, Lola and Jake were sitting, talking, and laughing.

"Hey Hannah," Jake greeted her, "A lot of fans to meet and greet?"

"A lot is an understatement!" Hannah replied exhausted.

"I know what you mean," Jake said, chuckling. Hannah sighed then joined in on their conversation.

A half-hour later, Jake said, "Well, I had a lot of fun. We have to do it again sometime. Maybe the two of you could come to the set of my new movie, _The Zombies: Ruler vs. Rebels _**(A/N- I just made that up, if there is a movie by that name, I do ****not**** own it). ** Keep in touch, here's my number. See you later, I hope." He handed Hannah and Lilly a piece of paper with his number on it..

"We'd love to go to your movie set!" Lola said, ecstatic. When they left the room, she jumped around the room and screamed, "AAAH! I ACTUALLY MET JAKE RYAN AND HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBER!"

- - - - - - - -

They changed out of their concert-clothes then got ready for their after-concert sleepover.

"Wow. Jake Ryan," Lilly said.

"Yeah, I know," Miley agreed.

"He's so cool! Pretty cute too!" Lilly observed.

"Yeah, I know. He seems like a really nice guy," Miley agreed.

"And he was totally checking you out!" Lilly squealed.

"Really?" Miley asked hopefully.

"Yeah! Totally! Would I lie to you about something like this?" Lilly replied. This caused Miley to smile.

"I guess not," Miley said, "I'm beat. We'll talk more in the morning." The girls fell asleep.

- - - - - - - -

Lilly and Miley woke up to the sound of Miley's cell-phone ringing. Lilly groaned, but stopped when Miley announced, "It's Jake!" She answered the phone and left Lilly listening to lots of uh-huhs and yeahs. After ten minutes Miley hung up.

"Are we going his set today?" Lilly asked.

"No," Miley replied, "But Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnangle are!" Lilly and Miley screamed.

"We're going to Jake's movie set! We're going to Jake's movie set!" Lilly shouted and danced.

Miley couldn't help but join in, "We're going to Jake's movie set! We're going to Jake's movie set!""

- - - - - - - -

Hannah and Lola got ready and went to the set of _The Zombies: Ruler vs. Rebels._ They walked up to the door and were greeted by Jake smirking.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"It seems that Miss Montana is more popular with the cast at the moment. The director would like you to play the part of the Zombie Ruler's daughter. That is the part of the rebel's love interest," Jake said.

"Well, that depends. Who would be my rebel love interest?" Hannah asked.

"Who do you think?" Jake replied.

"You?" Hannah asked.

"Bingo," Jake replied.

"Well, I'll give that some serious thought, then," Hannah flirted. Jake flashed Hannah a grin. "I'll have to talk to the dadager," she added.

"Can you do that anytime soon?" Jake asked, "The director wants to know as soon as possible. Mikayla quit last minute to work on a film with Johnny Depp (**A/N- Don't own him)**."

"Yeah, I'll call him right now. But wasn't there a contract or anything?" Hannah asked.

"Well, Mikayla's mom can be pretty convincing and downright scary," Jake said truthfully.

"You're telling me," Miley agreed.

"Not a big fan of Mikayla?" Jake asked.

"Well, she basically has called me a no-talent-badly-dressed-not-a-star popstar," Hannah replied.

"Well, if it helps, you're not any of those," Jake said, flashing her a smile. Hannah felt her knees go week. Hannah got out her cell phone and walked out of hearing range from Jake.

- - - - - - - -

"So?" Jake asked when Hannah got back from her call.

"He said I can do it as long as it doesn't interfere when school starts," Hannah said.

"There's no problem there. The director already agreed that the movie would be done before the third week in August. I'm going to be attending a regular high school too. My parents were against it at first, only because they're worried about how I'll be treated by the other kids, but I really think it will be good for me. I've wanted to go to a regular school for years," Jake replied.

"Okay, I'm in then. Just call me…" Hannah started.

"Princess Zanuthfa," Jake finished.

"Wow, that's a mouthful," Lola said. The three laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- **Okay, here's the next part of it. I hope you enjoyed the first part. I only got one review for the first chapter. I'm hoping to get more this time.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Hannah Montana

Miley woke up with a start. Her alarm clock had started beeping loudly. A week of rehearsals had gone by and she and Jake had grown pretty close. After today's rehearsals, she and Jake were going to go to an ice cream shop. Well, she as Hannah Montana, of course. She got up and changed before going downstairs to have breakfast. She and her dad got in the car then drove to the set.

- - - - - - - -

"That was a great rehearsal, everyone," the director, Tony, said, "Now, don't forget. No rehearsals tomorrow because Miss Montana has a concert. Good luck Hannah!" Tony was fond of Hannah (not in that way) because she was a hard worker but knew how to have fun too. He began to think of her as a younger sister.

"Thanks, Tony!" Hannah said to the young director (he's 23). Over the rehearsal time, she began to think of Tony as an older brother. She received more 'good lucks' from other cast members and crew.

She changed out of her costume back into her normal clothes and took off all her make-up. She made sure that her make-up and hair looked okay, before zipping up her Lakers **(a/n- don't own)** hoodie, placing a Titans **(a/n football team. Don't own)** cap on her head, and putting on a pair of large sunglasses. Jake was waiting for her outside her dressing room. He was also wearing a Lakers sweatshirt and a plain baseball cap. He had a pair of dark shades covering his eyes. He grabbed a hold of her hand, and the two walked to the car that was waiting to pick them up. The car dropped them off in a place a few blocks from the ice cream parlor. They walked hand in hand into the parlor and ordered their ice cream: mint chocolate chip for Hannah and rocky road for Jake. After they finished their ice cream, they walked out of the ice cream parlor. Two cars were waiting for them, this time. One to take Jake to an audition, and one to take Hannah to one more stop before she changed back into Miley and walked the rest of the way home. Before they got into their respective cars, the hugged. Hannah kissed Jake on the cheek. She turned around to go. Jake pulled her back then kissed her square on the lips. Both pulled away with a goofy grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow at your concert," Jake said.

"You're coming?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it," Jake said, flashing Hannah a grin. Hannah beamed. She kissed him one more time on the lips then got into her car.

When she arrived home, she saw Lilly and Oliver sitting on the couch watching TV. Miley grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! How was the rehearsal?" Oliver asked.

"It was great, but not as great as what happened afterwards," Miley said.

"Ooh! Spill!" Lilly said.

"Well, we sorta kissed," Miley replied. Oliver laughed.

"Sorta? How can you sorta kiss?" Oliver asked.

"Fine! We kiss, kissed," Miley replied.

"She want that lovey dovey, that kiss kiss. In her mind she fantasize bout getting wit me" Oliver sang. **(a/n- this is from Kiss Kiss by Chris Brown featuring T.Pain. Don't own)**

"Oliver," Lilly and Miley said, slapping both of Oliver's shoulders.

"Ow! What?" Oliver asked. Lilly and Miley rolled their eyes.

- - - - - - - -

It was Monday, three days after the kiss. Miley woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. The ring tone was True Friends **(a/n- the song is by Hannah Montana. Don't own)** so she knew that Lilly was calling because the song was about their friendship **(a/n- not sure if that's true)** "Hello?" Miley picked up.

"MILEY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Lilly screamed into the phone.

"What? Where are you?" Miley asked her excited friend.

"The mall, where else?" Lilly replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Fine, I'm coming, just let me get dressed." Miley looked at her clock. It read 10:30. "_What is this about?_" she wondered.

She got dressed and grabbed a pumpkin muffin from the kitchen counter. Then she went to the mall and met Lilly who was very anxious to tell her something.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Look!" Lilly exclaimed and showed her a magazine.

"Lilly, it's just a magazine!"

"Just a magazine? READ, MIlEY!" Lilly shouted. Miley looked at the cover of the magazine.

"Oh my gosh!" Miley exclaimed as she looked at the cover of the magazine. On the cover were two pictures, a picture of her as Hannah and a picture of Jake. Underneath the two pictures there was a title saying, "_Are these two teens in love? Pg. 50"_. Miley hurriedly flipped to page fifty and scanned the article. Next to the article, there was a picture of the two of them kissing, "I have to call Jake!" Miley exclaimed. She picked up her phone and dialed his number, "Jake, get Bop Magazine **(a/n- don't own. It's a great magazine)** right now! … Trust me … page fifty … uh-huh … see you later!" and she hung up.

"I can't believe this!" Miley said to Lilly.

"Well, while we're here I guess we should pick out something for the party on Saturday," Lilly figured. Jake had invited the two of them to a party the day before.

"Which party?" Miley asked.

"Jake invited us to a party when you talked to him on the phone. Remember?" Lilly replied.

"Oh yeah," Miley said.

"To the store!" Lilly shouted and ran to the nearest clothing store. Miley laughed and followed her.

At noon, the two girls took a break from their shopping to grab a bite to eat. In the middle of their lunch, Miley received a call, "Hello?"

"Hannah, it's Jake," Jake said.

"Oh, hey Jake," Miley said, eager to know what he thought about the article.

"So…" Jake said.

"So…" Miley repeated.

"Are the two teens in love?" Jake said, quoting the article.

"Yeah, I know. So…" Miley replied.

"Yeah?" Jake asked.

"Are we?" Miley asked curiously.

"Are we what?" Jake replied.

"In love," Miley said.

"Oh. Do you think we are?" Jake asked.

"Well, you kissed me," Miley replied.

"Yeah, I know," Jake said.

"I like you," Miley admitted.

"You do?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Miley replied.

"I like you too," Jake said.

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied, "So, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to," Miley replied, "but sadly I have to go. Lola and are shopping for the party. Bye, boyfriend."

"Bye girlfriend," Jake replied. They hung up the phone.

"Ooooooh!" Lilly squealed, "So, are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Miley asked.

"That you're Miley," Lilly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think I should," Miley replied.

"Why not?" Lilly asked.

"Because I'm me, not Hannah and he likes Hannah, not me," Miley replied.

"You'll have to tell him sometime, Miles. Sooner is better, before you get in too deep," Lilly advised.

"I'll tell him, but not now. I want to see how the relationship goes," Miley decided.

- - - - - - - -

It was Saturday, Hannah and Jake's first party as a couple. Hannah was wearing a gold sequined dress and purple leather boots. Lola was wearing a black and white dress with white go-go boots and a blue wig. Jake had allowed Lola to bring a friend, so she chose Oliver, who's fake name became Owen Ollinson. He got a short, black spiked wig and a fake black goatee. He wore a blue button-up shirt over an AC/DC band shirt and a bright yellow tie with black jeans.

"Hannah!" Traci said, running up to the new couple, "I see you've got some new arm candy. I approve." Traci said and giggled.

"Well, thank you Traci. I wouldn't have been able to go on with this relationship without your approval," Hannah said sarcastically. Jake held back a chuckle.

"I know. Friends are everything, right? Well, I'm off to make a round. Ciao," Traci said, obviously not picking up on the sarcasm. When she laughed. Jake, Hannah, Lola, and Owen laughed.

"That girl's a piece of work," Jake said.

"Totally," Hannah agreed. Lola and Owen nodded their heads.

Half an hour later, almost everyone was on the dance floor. Hannah and Jake were dancing, and, surprisingly, Lola and Owen were dancing. Hannah caught a glimpse of this and knew that she would have to talk to Lola about it later.

Three hours later, the party had died down and a limo picked up Jake, Hannah, Lola, and Owen. Hannah decided that now was the time to embarrass her friends.

"So, it looks like you two are getting cozy," Hannah said to Lola and Owen. They were sitting next to each other and Lola's head was on Owen's shoulder. When Hannah said this, the two sprang apart and blushed furiously.

"Are not!" the two said in unison.

"Chill, chill. I'm just joking!" Hannah said. Lola's head returned to Owen's shoulder.

"You tired?" Owen asked. Lola nodded. Owen shifted so that Lola could be more comfortable, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He rested his head on top of hers and they both closed their eyes. Hannah looked at Jake, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she saw this interaction. He laughed silently at her, before motioning for her to sit next to him. She thought about it for a second then decided to tease him. She shook her head. Jake pouted. Hannah patted the seat next to her. Jake sighed then got up and sat next to her. He wrapped both his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Hannah wasn't satisfied with this. She shifted slightly then moved her lips to his. She pulled away, wanting him to want more. He did. He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Ugh. Unwanted PDA. Get a room," Owen said. Hannah and Jake blushed.

- - - - - - - -

Three weeks later, Miley and Lilly were sitting at the beach flipping through magazines. Since it was Jackson's day off from Rico's, he and Oliver were playing volleyball together.

"I need to tell him, Lilly. I feel so guilty hiding this from him," Miley said.

"So, how're you gonna do it?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, Lil. I don't know," Miley replied. The two sat in silence, pondering their options.

"Miley, just do whatever comes naturally to you," Lilly said, "You don't want to over rehearse what your going to say. I mean, you want to have a plan, but leave a little room in case you end up needing to improvise. Don't plan something grand, just something natural." Miley thought about what Lilly had to say then began to formulate plans in her head.

- - - - - - - -

Miley spent the rest of the week practicing on how she would tell Jake that she's Miley, not Hannah. She dreaded telling him this because she didn't know how he would respond. She really liked Jake. She called Oliver and told him to come over. When Oliver was at Miley's house, Miley told Oliver what she needed him to do.

"Oliver, I need you to be Jake for me," Miley said.

"What?" Oliver asked confused.

"I'm going to tell Jake that I'm Miley and I need to practice on you."

"Why couldn't you call Lilly?"

"I need a guy. He's a guy, you're a guy I need a guy!"

"What about Jackson?" Miley gave Oliver a duh look. "Oh, right. Fine. Just call me Jake."

"Jake, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Miley?" Oliver asked.

"Jake, I'm not Hannah, well, I mean I am, but my real name's Miley. Miley Stewart," Miley said.

"Okay. That's cool. I mean, I sort of guessed that your real name wasn't Hannah Montana. And then your songs too," Oliver said.

"Oliver! He wouldn't say that. Don't you think he would say something like 'oh! You lied to me! I can't believe you!'?" Miley asked.

"Miley, if you don't want my help, don't ask for it. I'm Oliver Oken, not Jake Ryan. I responded how I would respond," Oliver replied.

"Fine. Thanks, Oliver," Miley said.

"Anytime, Miles," Oliver said.

"So, what's going on between you and Lilly?" Miley asked. Oliver coughed and turned beet red.

"N-n-nothing," he stuttered.

"Yeah, sure," Miley said skeptically.

"Really, Miley. Nothing's going on between us," Oliver insisted. "So, when are you going to tell Jake?" Oliver asked, changing the topic.

"Tomorrow at my concert," Miley decided after thinking for a few seconds.

- - - - - - - -

The next day around two in the afternoon, Miley called Lilly and told her to come over so the two could get ready for the concert. Half an hour later, Lilly came into the Stewart household with what looked like most of her wardrobe.

"Hey, Miley. Couldn't decide on what to wear so I thought that you could help me," Lily told Miley when she saw the stunned look on Miley's face.

"Okay, sure. You know, I could have come over so you wouldn't have to bring your entire closet here. Or you could borrow some of Hannah's stuff," Miley said

"Right. That would have been a good idea, huh?" Lilly said.

"Yeah," Miley replied.

"Oh well. So, what are you wearing?" Lilly asked.

"These burgundy jeans with gold studs and that black top with the gold accents in it," Miley replied.

"Nice. What should I wear?" Lilly asked.

"Those faded blue jeans and that pink shirt with the rhinestones," Miley replied.

"Hmm, I didn't pair those two together. Wow, Miles, you're genius!" Lilly explained.

"I know. Come on! We have to get ready! We have a bit of a drive to get to the party!" Miley and Lilly got dressed as Hannah and Lola and then got into the limo that Robbie had rented for the concert.

"Where's your dad?" Lola asked.

"Oh, he's coming. DAD! LIMO'S HERE!" Hannah shouted.

"Bud, there's no use shouting, I'm right here," Robbie said and climbed into the limo.

The ride to the arena passed with Lola and Hannah talking excitedly. Once at the arena, Hannah, Lola, and Mr. Montana got out of the limo. They walked backstage and began with sound-check. After sound-check was over, Hannah's hair was done and her make-up was put on. She checked in with her dancers to make sure they were all on the same page. The concert began.

"Hannah!" Jake called as Hannah walked over to where he and Lola were talking. The concert was over. He planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey Jake!" Hannah greeted him.

"Great concert," Jake said. Hannah smiled.

"Thanks, but I need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?" Hannah asked. Jake looked worried.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

"No! Gosh no. I wouldn't think of it," Hannah replied. Jake looked relieved. Hannah grabbed his hand and led her into her dressing room.

"Listen, I have something to tell you," Hannah said.

"Okay, what's up?" Jake asked.

"Listen, Jake. You know the pressures of being a star and having a ton of fans and paparazzi around. Right?" Hannah said.

"Yeah," Jake replied.

"So, my name isn't really Hannah Montana. It's Miley. Miley Stewart," Hannah said.

"That's all you wanted to tell me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah," Miley said, relieved that he was taking it so well.

"I kind of figured that your name wasn't Hannah Montana. And also your songs: 'The Other Side of Me', 'Best of Both Worlds', 'Just Like You' **(a/n- I don't think I have to say this, but don't own)**," Jake replied.

"Oliver was right on," Hannah said.

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"My best guy friend, Owen's real name is Oliver, Oliver Oken," Hannah replied.

"And Lola?" Jake asked.

"Lilly Truscott," Hannah replied.

"Okay. Cool," Jake said.

"So that's it?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah," Jake replied.

"You aren't mad?" Hannah asked.

"Why? For you protecting yourself from the paparazzi?" Jake said.

"No, I was sort of lying to you," Hannah replied.

"You're the same person, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. It's the same me. Just my real name," Hannah replied.

"Then it's cool," Jake said.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone. I just don't want the paparazzi or my fans finding out," Hannah replied.

"Of course not. Never even crossed my mind. I would never do that to you," Jake said.

"Great," Hannah replied. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, so. Miley or Hannah?" Jake asked.

"Hannah whenever I'm wearing the wig," Hannah said.

"How are we gonna do this relationship?" Jake asked.

"Well, I'm not going to cheat on you. Don't worry about that. I think we should keep our Hannah-Jake relationship going, though. I'll just tell the kids at school I'm going out with someone from a different school," Hannah said.

"Sound like a solid plan to me," Jake agreed, "Sadly, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." He kissed her goodnight.


End file.
